


empty classroom

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Author is tired, Break Up, Gen, Lots of dialogue, Not Beta Read, Wrote this on a whim, a little angsty, donghyuck tries comforting jaemin, jaemin’s partner isn’t specified, mention of questioning sexuality, renjun shows up towards the end, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: he takes the piece of gum out of his mouth and sticks it under the desk. in any other circumstance, donghyuck would’ve voiced out how that’s gross, but he keeps his mouth shut.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	empty classroom

**Author's Note:**

> i had the line in the summary sitting in my notes and decided to do something w it ;; enjoy :—]

they sat in the cold, dark deserted classroom. their soft breaths filled in the silence. 

donghyuck looked up at jaemin. the younger was chewing his gum quietly and facing the whiteboard at the front of the room, avoiding eye contact.

he caught jaemin in the middle of the hallway, after he scurried out of their last class of the day with his head down low, and dragged him into the vacant room.

”nana,” donghyuck started softly, “is something wrong?”

jaemin turned to face donghyuck and shook his head, but he still avoided his eyes.

donghyuck knew it was a silly question to ask in the first place. he _knew_ something was wrong. jaemin started acting differently after lunch. he was spaced out and kept his voice low. 

the older tried not to panic. he knew jaemin would tell him eventually.

“are you sure? you can talk to me.”

jaemin looked down to his hands, blowing a bubble unconsciously. 

he takes a deep breath before mumbling, “he broke up with me.”

“he pulled me aside at lunch and, and he said that he’d been thinking, and that he thought that we’d be better off without each other, and that he’d been thinking about it for a while. then he— he just left. didn’t even wait for me to reply he just— he just left me there.”

tears fall and all donghyuck wants to do is wipe them away.

”and i couldn’t process it. i was so— so _confused_ because just last week he’d told me that he loved me and that he’d spend forever with me, but then he tells me that he just needs a break, then i see him walking down the hall with this _girl_ and they’re holding hands and hugging and probably kissing too and it’s like he’s just completely forgotten about me.”

jaemin stops talking and takes a deep breath. he takes the piece of gum out of his mouth and sticks it under the desk. in any other circumstance, donghyuck would’ve voiced out how that’s gross, but he keeps his mouth shut. 

the younger chuckles sadly, “so i guess i’m boyfriend-less. maybe he was questioning his sexuality and decided to try it out with the loser gay. probably figured that i suck and moved on.”

“you’re not a loser,” donghyuck frowned. “he’s a shit person.” 

jaemin meets donghyuck’s eyes and the corners of his lips lift slightly to form a small, sad smile.

donghyuck’s frown gets deeper. “i’m serious, jaem. don’t say that. you’re not a loser,” he repeats. “none of this is your fault. it was unpredictable, there’s no way you could’ve known he was going to do this.”

“it’s just that,” jaemin rubs at his eyes, “it’s just that i was so  in love  with him, hyuck. and i— and he always told me that he loved me and he knew he loved me and that he never doubted it for a minute, but he— he  _lied_.  he  _lied to me_. and i guess he’s a really fucking good liar because i believed him.”

”jaemin—“

he stops abruptly when the door opens to renjun: hand on the handle, knucles red, breathless, and hair messed up. donghyuck suspects that something is up, so he keeps a mental note to interrogate his best friend about it later. 

”there you guys are! i knew you’d be here. they’re ummm forcing us all out, so maybe we should,” he cocks his head towards the hall, “head out. we can get ice cream or... something. hang out at my place?”

donghyuck stares at renjun a bit longer before responding with, “uhhh sure, yeah, you can head out first. we’ll meet you outside.”

renjun nods before walking away, sparing jaemin a glance.

donghyuck takes jaemin’s hand, “talk to me again later, okay?” when the younger nods, he releases his hand and stands up slowly. 

“okay, lets go.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you mister jeff bernat for wrong about forever <3
> 
> this was supposed to be longer but the sleepiness was taking over me so i cut it short :—/ the ending is weird but hopefully the fic overall was okay?? it's mostly just jaemin’s rambling, but i might continue this so we will see
> 
> thank you for reading !
> 
> comments and kudos r appreciated :—]


End file.
